


Parched

by CummieCutieKeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjob in the woods, M/M, Piss kink, Public Sex, Watersports, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CummieCutieKeith/pseuds/CummieCutieKeith
Summary: Shiro needs to piss and there’s nothing to clean himself with.





	Parched

Shiro is in a bit of a predicament. Which is to say, predicament with a capital ’P’. About pee. The predicament is pee. He’d gone to relieve himself in the bushes after slamming back the space-juice pouches they had during lunch. It took all his poise to not wet himself during the meeting. There were important diplomats at the meeting and the last thing Shiro wanted was to break some unspoken rule or disrespect a culture by excusing himself to the toilet. It turned out that the species don’t need toilets. He didn’t want to think further on that as he rushed towards the outdoors.

Popping the button open, he grabbed himself out and let the pressure burst. The warm stream felt good to pass. He’d closed his eyes and licked his lips, groaning softly. He was starting to go from being limp to stiff, having practiced maintaining an erection while pissing made it too easy for him to pop a boner while peeing.

He looks around the small wooded area for any type of leaf that didn’t look like it’d burn him. Being on another planet meant he couldn’t know what was safe.

Just about to give up and accept getting his underwear wet, the sound of footsteps comes from behind.

”Shiro?” Keith asks with that honeyed rasp that sounds like his throat’s been rawed mercilessly and then given a cup of tea and honey to sooth it.

Shiro sinks teeth into his bottom lip to smother a moan. ”If I knew you were following, I’d’ve saved you a drink,” he watches Keith come beside him and in a fluid motion sink to his knees, Shiro’s cock is hanging heavy and swollen, Keith lets it bounce against his head, flicking droplets of piss and precum on him, ”But if you clean up, there’ll be dessert.”

Keith makes eye contact. His eyes are droopy, dopey, and Shiro knows if he could see the pupils they’d be blown. He pulls his head back and latches on. Shiro’s girthy. He’s the thickness of Keith’s forearm. The perfect size to be able to stuff his mouth, stretch those lips taught around him, but not so thick that he can’t work Keith’s throat.

Keith goes first with his tongue and laps greedily at the slit.

”Good boy,” he runs his fingers through Keith’s hair, ”I’ll fill up when we get back to the castle to give you a proper shower.” Keith groans at that.

Shiro closes his eyes and tugs on Keith’s hair. He won’t last long.

It’s about another minute of sucking and bobbing before Shiro slams Keith’s mouth, holding the back of Keith’s head, so that he’s exploding down Keith’s throat. ”Good boy,” he repeats, ”Eat your dessert.” As if Shiro is giving him a choice while holding Keith’s face flush against his abdomen. Keith coughs, his throat constricting, and it rips more cum from Shiro. He pulls back when Keith gags again, not wanting to choke him. A final rope of white decorates from Keith’s eye across his nose and down his cheek.

They both chuckle. Keith’s voice is a bit strained.

”C’mon, let’s head back before they get suspicious. Oh, and clean your face, you messy boy. Don’t be wasteful.”

Keith wipes it up with his finger and gulps it down then smacks Shiro on the leg. ”Fuck you, asshole.”

”No, I’ll fuck your asshole.”

Keith scoffs.

They head back to the meeting together, Keith trying to hide his bulge, and Shiro thinking about what they’ll be doing later.


End file.
